


Needy Sammy's everything

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is needy and begging and Dean gives him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Sammy's everything

Dean’s hand moves in light, slow strokes and his mouth is watering. His little brother lies spread out beneath him, lips slightly parted, needy hazel eyes dark and watching him.

“Dean,” Sam whimpers and thrusts his hips up into Dean’s hand.

“Yeah?” Dean stopped. "What do you want, baby boy?”

“Fuck Dean, please,” Sam groans and bucks up again and Dean strokes a little harder now.

“Oh, God.” Dean chuckles and tugs slightly on Sams small balls.

“Feels good?”

Sam’s eyes fall close.

“Yeah. More, please. Need you, Dee.”

Dean let go of Sam’s hard cock and starts to tease his hole. Sam shivers and moans as Dean’s finger brushes over the rim.

“More.” Sam begs again.

Dean grins.

“So needy, Sammy.” He brings his hand up to Sams mouth, lets him suck on his fingers, slick them up before he takes them back to his ass and pushes one finger slowly and carefully inside.

Sam whines a little. Dean strokes over his side.

“I’ll take good care of you, Sammy.”

He adds a second finger and pushes them in to the first knuckles and lets Sam adjust before moving them. Sam winces and slowly works his ass against Dean’s fingers. His cock twitches as it lies on his abdomen leaking pre-come and Dean takes it in his fist again. Sam moans with every stroke and every push.

“Dean. God, Dean. Please.”

Dean moves his hand a little faster.

“Ah, yes, Dean. I need. Need to come.”

A couple more strokes and Sam’s hole clenches around Dean’s finger and falls apart as he comes hard  over his belly and Dean’s hand. Dean removes his finger from his ass and stokes Sam through his orgasm. Then he lies down next to his little brother who is panting and shaking. He licks his hand clean, smiles at him as Sam opens his eyes.

Dean leans down and kisses Sam, lets him taste himself.

“Love you, Dee,” Sam smiles.  
And Dean loves it when Sammy begs, wants him, needs him and he gives his little brother what he wants. It’ everything.


End file.
